Quick release buckles such as those shown in patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,944 or EP-1,745,712 are widely known.
In addition the diffusion devices for diffusing volatile substances have been designed up until now for their use in a localized environment, generally the user's home or vehicle. However a growing demand for devices with greater mobility which can accompany the user, either human or animal, while moving for the purpose of creating a certain atmosphere in which they are located has been detected.
In this sense several devices achieving such functionality have been developed, however they suffer certain drawbacks. Several have diffusion elements assembled on a belt or collar, such that the belt is an obstacle for diffusing the substance. The diffusion element is an annoyance for the user since it is not integrated in the belt.
In known systems the evaporator device is separated a certain distance from the body of the user, whereby using body heat to favor evaporation was not considered.